Vestida de negro
by KCM Fics
Summary: Te amo, Lysandro y no te mentía cuando te dije que haría lo fuera por ti, que moriría por ti, que mataría por ti.


_¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente les traigo otro one-shot, otra vez de Lysandro, me inspira mucho este chico *corazón marica aquí*_

 _Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

Camino con las piernas débiles, dando pasos cada vez más flojos; mi respiración está acelerada pero mi alma finalmente está tranquila, porque por fin pude hacerles pagar en carne propia el sufrimiento que nos causaron a ti y a mí, Lysandro. Lo peor de todo es que se suponía que esas personas eran mis amigos, se suponía que él era tu hermano mayor y que siempre velaría por tu felicidad, y ella tendría que haber sido como una hermana para ti. Pero nos destruyeron, en especial a ti. No tuvieron piedad alguna, sólo se preocuparon por ellos mismos sin importarles a quienes se llevaban por delante… Y tú resultaste ser un obstáculo en su camino. Al menos eso es lo que pienso que pasaba por tu mente en el momento en el que decidiste acabar con tu vida y al hacerlo no se te ocurrió que si tú desaparecías de la faz de esta tierra, yo moriría, moriría en el mismo segundo contigo. Pero no me permití ir, porque necesitaba vengarte, tenía que vengarte para que nuestras almas finalmente descansaran en paz, mi amor.

Nuestra historia es todo menos perfecta, porque ambos amábamos con locura, pero mientras tú la amabas a ella, a Rosalya, la novia de tu hermano, yo te amaba a ti, te amo a ti aún si ahora estás varios metros bajo tierra.

Recuerdo como éramos los mejores amigos, tú, ella y yo ¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así? Rosalya fue casi desde un principio un ejemplo a seguir para mí, siempre ahí para ayudarme, amable, divertida, en fin, era la mejor amiga que siempre quise tener. Fui una maldita estúpida al creer que me hablaba en serio cuando dijo que me ayudaría a enamorarte, a que vieras en mí a alguien más que una amiga. Pero era una perra, un demonio que sólo le importaba su propio bienestar.

Todo iba genial entre nosotros, como cualquier historia donde había tres grandes amigos, una de ellos estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y que intentaba vencer el miedo al rechazo con tal de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando Leigh, tu hermano, y ella tuvieron su primera ruptura. Intentábamos consolarla, decirle que era una chica preciosa y encantadora, que el mundo estaba lleno de chicos que estarían locos por tener aunque fuera una palabra de parte de ella. Te había dejado en la sala de estar de su casa con ella mientras iba a atender una llamada de mis padres. Sonrío de sólo recordar lo ingenua que fui hasta ese día, porque cualquier rastro de dulzura, amabilidad y compresión se fue a la mierda y nunca volvieron a surgir esas cualidades dentro de mí, al menos no naturalmente.

Tu mano estaba en su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas ennegrecidas gracias a su rímel mientras tus labios la besaban como yo sólo me había a atrevido a fantasear que tú lo hicieras conmigo. Pensaba que estaba viendo algún espejismo, que era una broma, una pesadilla, lo que sea que me confirmara que aquello no era real. Yo pensaba que Rosalya te retiraría, ya que no sólo eras el hermano de su ex novio, sino que también eras el chico del que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada. Pero no lo hizo, te retuvo, se abrazó a ti como si se le fuera la vida en ello y no le importó que yo estuviera a pocos metros viendo como la que creía era mi mejor amiga se estaba besando con el chico de mis sueños. Me había perdido ahí mismo, nos habíamos perdido ahí mismo. No volvimos a ser los mismos de antes.

Destrocé toda mi habitación, desgarré mi tristeza con un llanto incontrolable cuando días después tú y ella empezaron a salir ¿Era en serio? Tú estaba tan feliz, la alegría resaltaba en tus ojos bicolores y sin embargo ella, ella se le veía con la mirada vacía, carente de cualquier emoción primaria. Me había engañado todo ese tiempo, yo pensaba que ella era mi mejor amiga, yo pensaba que tú serías más inteligente y nunca caerías en ese maldito juego en el que te pusieron ella y tu propio hermano.

Debía fingir, debía mostrarme feliz y sin ningún resentimiento cuando tú y ella caminaban de la mano. Era raro, yo nunca había sido buena fingiendo, pero desde el momento en que me dijiste que tú y ella eran novios fue como si en ese instante me hubiera convertido en otra persona. Como si el dolor hubiera sido tan grande como para cobrarme un poco de cordura y convertirme en alguien vacio y que deseaba el mal de la otra persona, porque lo hacía, le deseaba todo el mal a esa maldita perra. Aún no puedo creer lo descarada que fue a preguntarme que si todo seguía bien entre nosotras y que si no me importaba que estuviera contigo ¡Claro que me importaba! Pero yo no iba a darle el gusto de verme derrumbada, seguiría fingiendo que nada había cambiado, que el dolor no me cortaba y destruía cada vez que tú la mirabas con tu mirada ensoñadora, con tu mirada de amor profundo, ese amor que sabía tú nunca me podrías dar a mí.

No sabes las ganas que tenía de tomar mi lápiz y clavárselo en sus ojos ambarinos. Las ganas de tener unas simples tijeras en mis manos y rajarle la garganta; de cuando íbamos al café cerca del instituto, tirarle el liquido ardiente en su rostro; las incontrolables risas que me provocaría empujarla y verla rodar por unas escaleras, con cada extremidad torciéndose en ángulos imposibles, con cada hueso de su torso rompiéndose tan fácil como romper mondadientes. Pero me controlaba, yo no era una loca para hacer tales cosas ¿No?

Tu mundo se derrumbó cuando dos meses después de que tú y ella empezaron a salir, la encontraste a ella y a tu hermano besándose en los almacenes de la tienda. Recuerdo que estaba yo ahí contigo, tu cara descolocada por el sufrimiento me dolió profundamente. Pero ya tenías tus ojos abiertos, ella ya no sería nuestra "amiga", ya sabías que sólo era una desgraciada, una traidora… No lo hiciste. Ella te abandonó para volver con quien realmente quería, te destrozó el corazón sin importarle nada más que su propia felicidad. Y a él, a tu propio hermano, no le importó saber que te estaba haciendo un enorme daño al arrancarte tu única felicidad de las manos.

Y empezó un juego retorcido en el cual ella y él terminaban, ella volvía a tus brazos a buscar consuelo, a buscar unos labios que la hicieran sentir querida, para luego abandonarte a la menor oportunidad por tu hermano mayor ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Por qué no tenías un poco de dignidad y orgullo? ¿Por qué dejabas que ella jugara con tu corazón, con tus sentimientos, sin ponerle un alto? Ahora lo entiendo, y me duele reconocerlo: Tú la amabas a tal punto que la pondrías a ella sobre cualquier cosa. Sé lo que sentías, lo sé porque si tú me hubieras hecho todo lo que ella te hizo, yo aún hubiera seguido amándote con cada parte de mi ser, te hubiera perdonado sin dudarlo. Ambos amábamos con locura, de una manera retorcida, enferma y desdichada.

Yo intentaba ser tu consuelo, ser en quien te refugiaras, con quien dejarías salir el enojo y el llanto, pero no lo hiciste y sabía que nunca lo harías. Tu corazón estaba cerrado para todos, menos para ella, para quien menos sabía apreciarlo.

No pude aguantar más y te confesé mis sentimientos, y sin esperar ninguna reacción de tu parte, besé tus labios queriendo que me devolvieras el beso, por lo menos sólo por educación. Te entregué mi amor, las palabras que nunca me había atrevido a confesarte; te entregué mi cuerpo, que hicieras conmigo lo que se te diera la gana, que me hicieras el amor pensando en ella aún cuando las lagrimas del dolor de mi primera vez se mezclaran con las de no ser correspondida por ti. No me importaba, yo sólo te quería feliz, te quería tranquilo. Te juro que no importaba abandonar mi dignidad por ti, dejar que me poseyeras mientras gemías su nombre, que tus lágrimas se derramaran al darte cuenta de que yo no era ella.

Recuerdo la noche en la que tú y tu hermano tuvieron aquella gran discusión frente a nuestros amigos y frente a Rosalya. Ambos habían perdido su compostura y se peleaban por esa maldita. Entonces en un momento él te dejó las cosas demasiado claras, te dijo que eras sólo un plato de segunda mesa, que te alejaras de su novia, que total para ella no significabas nada. Saliste de ahí a paso apresurado, ignorando que tanto Nina, como Castiel y yo te llamábamos mientras intentábamos darte alcance.

No dudaste, quizás la idea ya te había cruzado muchas veces por la cabeza. Quizás sólo necesitabas algo que te convenciera de por fin hacerlo. Lo viste venir, de hecho, lo esperabas, y cuando estaba acercándose, de la nada te le atravesaste al camión que te costó la vida. Los tres quedamos aterrorizados al ver como quedó tu cuerpo, quien te atropelló no le dio la gana de detenerse a ver a quien había matado, sólo siguió de largo, pasando sus grandes neumáticos sobre ti.

No me inmuté ante los gritos descontrolados de tu mayor fan, ni como tu mejor amigo se acercaba a tu cuerpo intentando contener muy pobremente sus lágrimas. Yo quedé paralizada mirando tu cuerpo inerte. Moriste casi al instante y ese día morí contigo. Quedé vacía de verdad, no había nada que anclara mi mente a este mundo, bueno, sólo una cosa: Hacer que aquellos que te hicieron tanto daño, aquel par que derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo en tu funeral como si de verdad hubieras sido importantes para ellos, pagaran.

Dejé que las semanas pasaran mientras planeaba lo que iba a hacer, no quería levantar sospechas, por ello esperé el tiempo justo para hacer lo que debía hacer con perfección. Los odiaba, los odiaba tanto como te amo, pero debía ser inteligente, ser fría y calculadora. No tener compasión.

Antes de ayer, específicamente en la noche, ambos estaban en la tienda organizando varias prendas. Ninguno se esperó que llegara ahí para hablar de ti, como si necesitara el consuelo de los que sólo saben apuñalar por la espalda. Primero la tomé a ella desprevenida, apreté con fuerza el trapo rociado de cloroformo contra su nariz y la dejé desmayada en una esquina. Luego tu hermano apareció con el té que me prometió, sólo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza con una lámpara.

Los encerré en el almacén de la tienda, los amordacé y no tuve piedad. Les hice sentir con dolor físico todo el dolor que te causaron a ti. Desprendí sus pieles de sus cuerpos, destrocé sus hueso, le arranqué las uñas, la desprendí con furia de su largo pelo blanco; le destrocé los dientes a él hasta que quedaron hecho añicos y no dejaba de repetir que era por ti, que todo era por ti, que nunca debieron hacerte sufrir, que nunca debieron jugar contigo.

Al final los retiré a ambos de este mundo a cortar, pulverizar y desmenuzar su carne como meras tiras de papel. Sonreí y reí no sé por cuánto tiempo cuando noté el fruto de mi esfuerzo: Leigh y Rosalya, los traidores, los que te mataron sólo eran un manojo de vísceras y sangre en el suelo.

Huí en medio de la madrugada a mi hogar y me deshice de la sangre asquerosa de ese maldito par que empañaba mi cuerpo. Y ahora estoy aquí, vestida de negro, frente a tu lapida y huyendo de las autoridades, pero no me importa si me atrapan, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me siento tan liberada, tan completa de haber acabado con esas alimañas, de que tú por fin descansarás en paz, mi amor.

Te amo, Lysandro, y no te mentía cuando esa noche, cuando me habías tomado entre tus brazos y terminé entregándome con dolor y deseo, te dije que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, que moriría por ti y que mataría por ti.

Noto como caminas hacia a mí desde lejos, completamente vestido de blanco, con tu hermosa sonrisa, tus preciosos ojos resplandeciendo. Te ves tan perfecto, y sé ahora que me encuentro frente a un ángel. Me tomas de las manos sin dejar de mirarme con agradecimiento y entonces me besas como siempre quise que lo hicieras cuando estabas vivo: Con amor.

Me dejo ir, me libero de esta prisión que me retiene. Cuando ellos lleguen sólo encontraran un recipiente vacío y yo ya me habré ido muy lejos y para siempre. Nadie ni nada me hará regresar.

Entrelazas tus dedos con los míos sin dejar de sonreírme y finalmente ambos emprendemos fuera de este mundo.

* * *

 **Dato curioso:** **Este relato, junto a los otros dos que he subido de Lysandro, lo había escrito mucho antes del ep 30, aunque dudo que me vayan a creer :´v**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado ¡Bye! :***


End file.
